Crescent Moon
by Secret Keeper-Kipa
Summary: 'They say that from the Moon, a Princess fell from Grace to spend her time with her most trusted companion of this land' I looked back at the proud figure standing motionless, his silver hair and golden eyes emitting a glow under the moonlight. 'Hn, a useless gesture' I shook my head, turning back to stare up at the night sky, 'Don't you know Sesshomaru' I murmured, 'it's worth it
1. Chapter 1

**Right, Hello- I'm back! For those who have read any of my previous fanfiction- I am so sorry that I had basically dropped of the face of the earth! These last few years have been quite tough for me, as I had trouble with several study courses as well as family issues that I won't go into. Though let me just say that I WILL BE CONTINUING with any stories that I had previously started- but they will be rewritten, as my writing style has improved, which I think will help any previous plots flow more smoothly.**

 **Now below is a completely new fanfic- Crescent Moon. Before I continue with any chapters on this, I want to know what you guys think. Ratings and reviews are highly appreciated, as it will help me decide wether or not I should actually continue.**

 **Thanks for taking the time to read this guys! And now- to the story!**

 **(I do not own Inuyasha!)**

* * *

 **Crescent Moon**

 **Hmm..Interesting.** I peered down at the unusual rag tag Pack, made up of three humans, a fox kit, demon cat and an Inu Hanyou, from where I was hidden, crouched on a branch of a nearby tree. I subtly scented the air, and gave a mischievous grin, tucking a strand of silver black hair behind a pointed ear. **It seems like the Inu Taisho's broken a few rules.** I thought, my eyes on the Hanyou, currently being scolded by the human female wearing what looked like the shortest kimono I had ever seen! I blinked, wincing, as she suddenly screeched a command that caused the object of her ire to collide into the ground, as if by some unknown force, before storming off, fox kit in tow. I chuckled softly, **Life's gonna get exciting from here on out, I wonder what the General's eldest has gotta say 'bout this.** Before silently darting off through the surrounding pine trees, following the familiar scent that I hadn't smelt in over 200 years. I grinned when I noticed the scent was in the same direction the Hanyou's female had stormed off. **If he's anything like he was when I left him, this is gonna be fun!**

 **Well, I was right.** I thought in amusement, taking in the scene before me, ice blue eyes twinkling with delight. I had once again taken shelter in the trees that were surrounding the small clearing, whilst keeping a firm control of my Youkai and scent. Though I knew I wouldn't be able to remain undetected for long. The female, by now I had learnt she was a Miko, had apparently been bathing in the nearby hot spring, when the General's son had come across her, much to her embarrassment, and to my amusement.

 **He's changed quite a bit,** I pondered, allowing myself a moment to admire him while I attempted to stay downwind, ignoring the slight twinge that was telling me to go down to greet the stoic Prince.

It seemed like Sesshomaru had drastically changed parts of his attire, he was now wearing the full on armor of his Clan, his signature silver hair cascading over to the back of his knees, with a white fur pelt over his right shoulder. I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. **Certainly the proudest Demon I've ever seen.** I had been watching them for a few moments, the Miko shrieking and trying to cover herself and the stubborn Prince talking down to her in distaste, when I was suddenly struck with an idea. He hadn't appeared to have noticed my presence yet from what I could tell of his lax posture, and possibly with all the Miko's loud indignation, he wouldn't be able to do so. **This could be the perfect time to attack him unawares; this is why I am here after all.**

I narrowed my eyes and slinked further back into the shade of the trees, maneuvering myself until I was positioned directly downwind of him. I could feel my claws sharpen as I tensed my body, ready to spring, holding my breath, teeth bared and eyes bleeding red. **Just like I was taught.**

Creeping forward, I moved stealthily along the thick branch that had jutted out, my target lingering just beneath. I was just about on top of him, red tinted eyes glaring imperiously down at him, when things all went to hell. Just as I was preparing to spring, the Miko had caught sight of me, completely exposed, from her spot in the water, and her eyes had widened and mouth opened in warning. Several things had happened at once. A green whip had shot out at me, slicing through the branch I had been perched on, missing my face by inches. The Hanyou had burst through the bushes on the far left of the clearing, brandishing an unusually large sword, electing another scream from the bathing female, and a two headed dragon had come swooping down at everyone, emitting a loud roar.

Having my perch suspending me above ground, suddenly demolished, I yelped as I tumbled towards a rapidly nearing, irate Youkai. **Shit, this had definitely taken a turn for the worst.** I landed on him, toppling us both over, being winded in the process. Wincing in pain, I pushed myself up with one arm, while I rubbed my head, frowning when I felt a bump.

' _Damm, that's gonna bruise, what the hell did I hit?'_ I the sudden silence, my ears pricked and I whipped my head up, only to see a crowd of curious and wary gazes.I quickly assessed them, eyes narrowed, before dismissing them as no threat.

Hearing a frustrated growl, I quickly glanced back down to see that what I thought was the ground, wasn't exactly so. Deadly, golden eyes were narrowed up at me, giving me a chilling glare that I had been so familiar with. I then noticed that we were currently lying on the forest ground, him sprawled out, me on top of him. I froze, staring down at him wide eyed, before I managed to crack a nervous grin, possibly surprising the onlookers.

' _Hah-Hey Sesshomaru'_ I scrambled off him, quickly putting some distance between us, watching as the great Lord Sesshomaru attempted to save face from just being sent sprawling, rising silently and fixing his armor. _'Long time no see, neh?'_

He frowned over at me and, ignoring the bewildered stares of the surrounding Pack, rumbled disapprovingly, causing me to advert my eyes and duck my head slightly. I knew it was due to my manner of speech that I had obviously picked up on during my travels that caused his disapproval.

' _Hnn'_ Sesshomaru gave me a curt nod, expression under control once again, ' _much time has passed since our…last meeting. I pray the years have served you well…Higetsu'._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thank you for your patience, here's the next chapter of Crescent Moon-**

 **and this time, it's a longer chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

' _So let me get this straight'_ , I breathed heavily though my nose, as the Hanyou- Inuyasha, once again, began questioning me, ' _you grew up with this Bastard?!'._ He gestured brashly to the Inu in question, who had remained indifferent to the little scuffle going on right in front of him, leaning against the base of a tree, eyes closed. I growled warningly at the Half-breed's words, causing him to shut his mouth with a slight grimace, looking back at the rest of his group.

After our slight misunderstanding at the Miko's springs, I had partially explained my purpose for being so close to their Pack: for my business was my own and not to satisfy the curiosity of mere humans. All they needed to know was of my allegiance with Sesshomaru.

Currently, the two Inu Packs had reached an uneasy truce, and we had now relocated to another suitable clearing -I was both confused and understanding of the Hanyou Pack's wariness in Lord Sesshomaru's presence. Understanding of the humans uncomfortable scents when being faced with two unknown powerful demons, but confused of the half bree- Inuyasha's obvious distaste and hatred for his older brother. I dismissed that thought almost immediately; such things were not to be discussed- at least for now.

' _U-um, excuse me'_ , Snapping out of my deep thoughts, I lazily glanced down to the small male Fox-pup now occupying my lap, large green eyes blinking up at me, while tugging slightly on the dark red obi of my kimono. Without breaking eye contact with the pup, I gave a soft disapproving growl, causing him to flinch slightly, releasing my obi and retracting his hand as if burned.

Almost immediately, I felt a spike in the Miko's aura, and in instinct, my Youkai rose in response, to meet her purifying aura. I shoved it down with little effort however, and lifted my gaze to where the Humans had resided at the opposite side of the clearing. The Miko had grabbed for her bow once seeing the Pup flinch, fearing him to be injured or frightened in some way.

The other two humans, the Monk and Demon Slayer had followed the female's lead and jumped up readying their own weapons. I rose a slim eyebrow, **Interesting** , I thought, noticing that throughout the whole commotion, Inuyasha had failed to follow his Pack's example, and was instead remaining perched on a branch of a tall Oak, watching in boredom. **It looks like the Pack look to the Miko as Alpha, rather than the Hanyou,** I allowed a ghost of a smirk touch my lips, before schooling it into my usual indifferent expression. **What an interesting development.**

Eying the Miko's bow, which she now had pointed towards me, I spoke, ' _Miko, you protect this pup?_ ' Referring to the fox still in my lap, which by his scent, I could tell was becoming nervous, whipping his head back and forth between his adoptive mother and me.

' _Yeah, I do! So you better give Shippou back unharmed or else!_ ' She tightened her grip on her bow and began channeling her energy through it. At this point all humor was gone, as I could feel the rising anger of my Beast rising in response to being challenged, so I began to growl warningly at the Priestess to back down.

' _Or else what, Miko?_ ' I rumbled dangerously, eyes narrowed, my body tensing, ready to shove the fox pup behind me, should the Miko attack. Fortunately for the Humans, Inuyasha deemed now was the opportune time to jump down in-between our stand off from his spot in the trees.

' _Jeez Kagome, calm the hell down!_ _The damm wench was just teaching Shippou some manners that's all!'_ I remained silent as I watched the human girl lower her weapon slightly in confusion, before narrowing her eyes at Inuyasha. The remaining humans had lowered their weapons as well.

' _Manners?'_ , Kagome repeated, voice hesitant, ' _b-but she just growled at him!'_ If I had been a lesser demon, I would have rolled my eyes at that- Pack Alpha she may be, but Humans truly were idiotic.

' _Well duh!, She's a Dog Demon, how else is he gonna learn?!'_ The Hanyou huffed and turned away, muttering curses to himself, before glancing over at me out of the corner of his eye. What did he want? Approval? I hadn't forgotten the 'Wench' comment, I'm sure this half breed pup could afford to learn to show some respect himself. I gave him a dirty look, causing him to snap his gaze to the ground, scuffing at the loose pebbles with his foot, ears twitching sheepishly.

' _S-so that was a demon thing?_ ' The Priestess murmured to herself, bow lowering, before she dropped it to the ground altogether, as if startled. _'Oh my God! I am so sorry! I didn't know, I though you'd hurt Shippou, otherwise I would never have-'_

' _Human'_ , I interrupted, causing the female to stop abruptly, looking over at me hopefully, I continued, ignoring the foolish expression, _'cease this shrieking, it is grating on my ears.'_ I paused slightly, before adding, ' _And it will attract lesser demons here, believing a dying creature is nearby'._

Turning away at the Humans incredulous expression, and the Half-breeds childish snickering, I focused my attention back onto the fox-pup. Sesshomaru, I'd noticed, had disappeared during my dispute of rank with the little Miko. Knowing that he'd be back sometime later, I sighed, resigning myself to remaining in this strange Packs presence for a while longer.

While I was reluctantly settling down near Sesshomaru's two-headed dragon I now knew as Ah-Un, I caught wind of the whispering from the group of Humans. **Ridiculous, didn't they know that it was useless attempting to hide from a Youkai?** It was the Slayer who had spoken first, _'Kagome, do not worry so much, it looks like Shippou is safe with that Demoness for now, at least'_

The Monk made a noise of agreement, nodding. At the Miko's still put out expression, he added, _'My dear Kagome, you must not let her comments get to you, it is merely a Demons nature. Plus her-,'_ he added while glancing over at me in appreciation, before being smacked on the back of his head by the Slayer, _'Ouch!, I-I mean doesn't she remind you strongly of Lord Shesshomaru? That alone proves the story of her being raised by the Great Dog General- Don't you think Inuyasha?_ '

' _Keh'_ , Inuyahsa grunted, attempting to ignore the conversation going on within his Pack, but out of the corner of my eye, I caught the quick glance he shot me, _'I guess she and that Bastard aint all that different, got the same cold as fuck attitude, and her aura's pretty strong I guess'_.

Unbeknownst to them, I could feel my Beast rumble in approval, and I felt a smug smirk tug at my lips. To be compared in strength to the General's Heir was an honor in itself. Now I just needed conformation from the Heir himself. **But** , I conceded, **that could wait a while**.

' _Now Pup'_ , I stared down at the small fox who had been sitting quietly in my lap, playing with his own bushy tail. He had whipped his head up, startled at the sound of my voice, and was now looking up at me with an expression of uncertainty, due to my previous reprimand, as well as my small conflict between me and his Adoptive mother's Pack. I allowed my golden blue gaze to soften slightly, _'What was it that you wished to ask this Higetsu?'_

' _Ah r-right'_ , the pup stammered, and he looked down while nervously playing with his fingers, tail twitching agitatedly, _'I-I was wondering, since you said you grew up with Sesshomaru and all, why don't you look or smell like him?_ '

I remained staring down at him in silence, I could tell the fox thought that I had been angered by his question, and indeed it was an invasive one…however, I was slightly impressed by the young fox's daring. **Though his skittishness would need to be fixed, it wouldn't do for a Kitsune to grow up with a fearful nature.**

With that thought in mind, I raised a clawed hand and, taking in the kit's not so subtle wince, placed it firmly on his back, allowing my Youkai to lightly touch his in an attempt of reassurance. Of course, I wasn't attempting to comfort the small pup, it would be merely an annoyance for me, if the fox couldn't make it though one sentence without stuttering.

 **Yes,** I concluded, as I let out a soothing rumble, glancing toward where the Hanyou's pack were sitting, chattering loudly amongst themselves unaware of our small conversation, I shifted so that the kit could settle more comfortably in my lap, **it would be a hindrance if the fox was to remain fearful of me.**

' _To answer your question pup,'_ green eyes glanced back up at me in surprise that I had actually decided to answer, ' _I am not related to either Sesshomaru or your half-breed,'_ I had to prevent myself from wrinkling my nose slightly in distaste at that, ' _however, they are both considered to be Kin._

At Shippou's confused expression, I sighed slightly before elaborating, thankfully I had inherited enough patience to surpass both brothers combined, ' _My heritage, allows me to claim this Kinship with Lord Sesshomaru, even though I am not fully part of his Clan. That being the Silver Dog Clan of the West.'_

At the pups hesitant nod, I waited patiently for him to sort through the information that I had just given him, knowing there were likely to be more questions forming in that young mind of his. I was proven correct, as, a few moments later, a question was indeed asked, ' _What do you mean ''not fully part of his Clan''? Is that why your hair is different?'_ He gasped, looking towards where the rest of his Pack were sitting, he suddenly leant forward in an attempt to being secretive, asked in a loud whisper, ' _Are you like Inuyasha? Are you part human too?'_

I had to clench my jaw, to prevent myself from snarling at the insinuation that I was a lowly half-breed, reminding myself that is was merely a pups blunder due to ignorant curiosity. I let my eyes flutter shut for a moment, before opening them in surprise when I felt the pups sharp little claws rapidly brush over my wrist, from where I had rested it lazily on my left knee.

I blinked down at the way the pup was avoiding my gaze. _'Hn'_ I nodded, accepting the apology for what it was, and continuing with my explanation.

' _I am a full blooded InuYoukai, however, unlike Sesshomaru and the rest of his Clan, my Father was a descendent of the smaller Black Dog Clan by the North Western boarders'_

' _Does that mean that your Mother was part of Sesshomaru's Clan then?'_ My gaze snapped towards where the Miko was now standing. She had moved herself, making it so that she was now closer to my side of the clearing, head tilted in expectation'

Shooting the human girl a look of annoyance, I turned my head away in a sign of dismissal, however at the pups beseeching look, I answered the question regardless. It made no difference whether the Miko was present to hear me or not.

' _Yes, my Mother was a close companion to the Lady of the West, however, for how long, I do not know'_ Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the little Miko sit down on a nearby boulder, her expression showing her rapt attention, the fox pup had bounded out of my lap to join his Mother, settling against her side with a look of pure contentment.

' _M_ _y Father, a Black Dog demon was the General's second at the time, and so also resided within the Palace with them. It was during that time that my Father met my Mother, deciding to enter a Courtship with her. He succeeded, and they mated… much to the disapproval of both Clans.'_

' _But why?'_ At the Miko's outburst, I tilted my head, inviting the human to continue, ' _Why would they disapprove, your parents were both demons weren't they? Why would everyone have a problem with that?'_

' _Because, little Miko, the difference in rank was too great',_ the girl opened her mouth to protest, but I raised a clawed hand, stopping her, ' _it is the same as your Human view's towards your petty Lords, and so called ''Kings'', if one of your Royal's was to mate with one below their rank, there would be an uproar. A Prince mating with a member of their Guard- Or a Lord taking a kitchen maid as a mate. It is just not done, and so is to be frowned upon.'_

I allowed my hand to fall, so that it once again rested on my bent knee, _'because of these views, both Clan's viewed me as an anomaly, neither Clan daring to claim me as one of their own. It could be said that my status was on par to that of a Hanyou'._ At this, I noticed the Miko's usual floral scent suddenly become bitter and sharp. **She is angry.**

I was confused at the Miko's outburst, even now her indignation gave me pause, before I huffed, **It is simply because I insulted her petty Human views, nothing more.** However, her next question proved it to be otherwise.

' _If that is how Demons treat once of their own kind being slightly different, then they're wrong!'_ I regarded the small human female in silence, her pup glancing up at her worriedly, and I watched as her brown eyes flash with her frustrations. Though quick, my demon eyes caught onto the look she shot the Half-breed, whom I sensed had been partially listening in on the conversation, and I understood.

' _You are in love with the Half-breed, little Miko?'_ Taking her immature sputtering, and vehement denials as conformation, I questioned further ' _this is why you protest so strongly against demons views regarding Half-breeds?'_

At this, the Miko finally quieted down some, though I could see the remainder of her embarrassment within her flushed cheeks. **This Human truly is foolish, allowing her emotions to take control of her actions.**

Fixing me with a serious gaze, she replied, _'not just half-breeds. No one- demon or human- should be alone just because of who their parents were! What did yours say about this!'_

Golden blue eyes met brown, ' _this one's Parents were killed for their actions while this one was still a pup.'_ At both the Miko and pup's gasp, I furrowed my brow in annoyance, I did not need the pity of a lowly human and her fox pup!

' _So you've been alone all this time?'_ This time it was the fox pup who had asked the question. Without answering, I gazed up at the sky, taking note that, during our conversation, the sun had begun descending past the trees surrounding our little clearing. The rest of the Miko's Pack had already begun setting up for the night, the hanyou had vanished off somewhere, and Sesshomaru had yet to return.

Tilting my head, I subtly scented the passing breeze that carried with it the familiar scent that I had been waiting for: Sesshomaru. I frowned in slight confusion, glancing at Ah-Un, before scenting the air again. My eyebrows rose in surprise. **The scent of a Human mingles with Sesshomaru's.**

Despite my attempts to blot out my growing curiosity, I rose from my seated position by the tree, dismissing the presence of the Miko and her pup. They had lost my interest, with their pressing questions. Instead, I awaited the return of Sesshomaru and his entourage.

Sure enough, before the last of the day's light faded, Sesshomaru emerged from the trees, the shadows casting their strange patterns across his face and clothing. I expected him to stride fully into the clearing, to where I stood waiting. However, he had paused until he was still quite a distance from me, a distance of which I couldn't possibly reach him if he did not want me too.

It wasn't until I caught sight of the creature to whom the strange scent belonged to, that I understood the Daiyoukai's actions. It was almost humorous, this whole situation that we were in. For the way Sesshomaru was presenting this little human child who was now peeking at me from behind the stoic demons haori sleeve, was exactly similar to the way an InuYoukai demoness would present newborn Pups to their Alpha after birth.

Of course, one could imagine my surprise that it was Lord Sesshomaru no less, known to despise and kill humans on sight, who was presenting the Pup to me. I could tell that the General's son was becoming impatient at my lack of response. So I schooled my features into my usual blank mask, and proceeded to carry out the next step of this affair. I yipped in approval.

* * *

Kagome watched as the reserved demoness seemed to close off from their 'converstion', instead scenting the air, for what Kagome had no idea, before suddenly standing and gazing off into the trees.

At this point, Kagome knew better than to continue badgering this newly introduced demoness. From her long travels with Inuyasha, Kagome had discovered that it was better for demons to do things on their own terms. **Dogs especially,** she thought wryly, turning to look for Inuyasha, only to sigh in disappointment when she found that he had gone off again. **Really,** she huffed, standing while cradling a now sleepy Shippou in her arms and walking to where the rest of her friends were setting up camp, **that Inuyasha is so frustrating sometimes, always going off on his own!**

Looking back at the strange demoness, Kagome finally saw what had caught her attention. Sesshomaru had returned, and with Rin!

' _Huh, I wonder what Rin's doing here?'_ The Priestess smiled down at her young charge, as Shippou snuggled further into her embrace, before focusing her gaze back on the demons in question, only to see the new demoness let out what sounded like a bark, before getting down onto one knee.

To Kagome's surprise, she watched as Sesshomaru then looked down at Rin, who had been gazing patiently up at the demon Lord, as though waiting for something. A his silent nod, Rin suddenly ran up to the female demon, only to jerk to a stop just as suddenly, right in front of her.

Some words must have been exchanged that Kagome couldn't hear, for the demoness lent forward, whilst reaching out to gently tug the sweet girl closer into a careful embrace.

 **You know, that almost looks like...** ' _A family',_ Kagome breathed, before giving a relieved smile and turning to walk back to her friends. _'You know Shippou,',_ Kagome began, as she ran her fingers softly through the small sleeping fox kit's hair, _'I don't think I need my question answered now. It's obvious that demoness was never lonely. It looks like Sesshomaru was there for her from the start'._

As Kagome settled into her sleeping bag, Shippou still asleep next to her, she looked once more towards the strange trio, consisting of the two stoic Dog demons and a cheerful girl, as bright as the sun, she gave a small tired smile, ' _They musn't be too bad, if they have a girl as happy as Rin around. Maybe we've got Sesshomaru all wrong after all'._


End file.
